Somebody to love
by Almayen
Summary: Crowley allait faire un massacre. Cela mettrait un peu de piment à toute cette candeur écœurante qui accompagnait les fêtes de fin d'année, et ça lui permettrait de sortir enfin de cet enfer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'attendre autant pour faire ses achats de Noël ?
1. Somebody to love

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Dire que j'ai adoré Good Omens est un euphémisme. Donc après avoir dévalisé les fics, me voici de l'autre côté de l'écran pour vous partager ce petit texte. Il s'agit de ma participation au calendrier de l'Avent de Bibliothèque de Fiction (un texte d'un auteur différent par jour sur le thème de Noël). Mes contraintes étaient de placer les mots "chandelier", "surprise" et "l'expérience est le nom que chacun donne à ses erreurs"

Sinon l'OS répond aussi à plusieurs défis de la Gazette : le _si tu l'oses 729 (enfer), pick a card (jack of Diamonds - écrire sur une créature mystique) et collectionner les __Pop Marie Laveau (écrire sur un serpent)_

* * *

Crowley allait faire un massacre.

Cela mettrait un peu de piment à toute cette candeur écœurante qui accompagnait les fêtes de fin d'année, et ça lui permettrait de sortir enfin de cet enfer – enfin, façon de parler.

Quoi qu'il ai déjà vécu de meilleurs moments dans le véritable Enfer.

Oui, il allait vraiment faire un massacre. Mais sa résolution fut coupée lorsque vint à son esprit l'image d'Aziraphale et la déception qui accompagnerait inévitablement ses yeux s'il mettait sa volonté à exécution.

Crowley se força donc à respirer, et réfléchit à une autre porte de sortie. S'il ne pouvait pas faire de massacre, il pouvait bien se risquer à un petit miracle démoniaque, non ? Rien de bien méchant, simplement un petit incendie inoffensif qui conduirait tout le monde à sortir précipitamment du bâtiment le temps qu'il termine ce qu'il avait à faire. Puis il fit une moue amère. La non-apocalypse avait eu lieu seulement quelques semaines plus tôt, et Aziraphale et lui-même avaient convenu qu'il serait préférable de se faire petits et éviter les miracles surnaturels pendant un certain temps. Et même si l'Enfer et le Ciel semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour les laisser tranquilles, il ne voulait pas risquer de tout gâcher pour une raison aussi stupide qu'un cadeau de Noël.

Ces bonnes – ce mot l'écorchait rien que d'y penser – résolutions étaient certes louables, mais ne l'avançaient pas plus : il était bel et bien bloqué dans une file d'attente.

Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Après tout, c'était lui qui était à l'origine de cette situation. Lorsque le Ciel avait transformé Noël en une fête basée sur le partage et les moments heureux entre famille et amis, l'Enfer y avait vu un mauvais présage : tout ces bons sentiments, ce n'était pas très bon pour les affaires. Il avait fallu réagir, et vite. Crowley avait alors eu une brillante maléfique idée : un syndrome qui pousserait les gens à acheter leurs cadeaux le 23 décembre. Cela occasionnerait du stress, de l'agacement et de l'impatience, une ruée dans les magasins, des files d'attente énormes et des bagarres pour acheter la dernière promo sur le dernier jouet à la mode (jouet par ailleurs souvent particulièrement bruyant, une autre invention de Crowley soi dit en passant).

Bref : de bonnes ondes négatives et un bon moyen d'attirer plus d'âmes dans leur camp. Sa présentation avait été vivement saluée et mise en application dès l'année suivante, et elle avait porté ses fruits.

Si Crowley en avait été ravi sur le moment, aujourd'hui il s'en mordait les doigts.

Car il s'était avéré qu'entre l'Apocalypse a éviter, un plan à monter pour échapper à leurs sentences respectives et une tentative de retrouver de quoi s'occuper maintenant que l'Enfer ne lui demandait plus de missions, Crowley avait tout simplement oublié de prendre un cadeau à Aziraphale. Et il devait reconnaître honteusement que si l'ange n'avait pas laissé un message sur son répondeur le matin même pour savoir s'il souhaitait toujours passer le soir de Noël avec lui, il aurait complètement oublié.

Il était donc sorti en urgence pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qui soit à la hauteur de l'ange, mais c'était sans compter le monde qui se pressait, tant dans les grandes surfaces que dans les boutiques spécialisées. Crowley était ressorti de plusieurs magasins désespéré et sonné – et puis de toute manière, il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur un cadeau. Il s'était tourné logiquement vers les livres, mais Aziraphale en possédait la plupart en édition originale, une pâle copie paraîtrait donc bien faible.

Il avait donc continué sa tournée des boutiques, et après s'être décidé pour un téléphone portable – cadeau qui serait aussi profitable pour Aziraphale que pour lui – il était passé à la deuxième étape du périple : le passage en caisse. Ou plutôt, l'interminable attente pour atteindre la caisse.

C'était Hastur qui était à l'origine des files d'attentes, ou plutôt de ce qui les rendaient insupportables : la personne au caddie remplie de 137 articles quand vous même n'en aviez qu'un, le couple de personne âgé qui se décidait à faire les courses le week-end, la personne qui se rendait compte au moment de payer qu'elle avait oublié de prendre quelque chose d'important et _attendez moi là j'en ai pour deux minutes je vais le chercher_, la caissière qui ferme sa caisse juste quand venait son tour de payer... Le tout sans compter la bande d'enfants bruyante qui vous arrachait un tympan au passage.

Crowley avait réussi à réunir tous ces ingrédients dans sa file d'attente. Il essaya de penser à ce que ferait Aziraphale dans une pareille situation. (Il chassa pour cela d'abord la voix qui lui disait qu'Aziraphale ne se mettrait pas dans cette situation car lui n'avait certainement pas attendu le 23 décembre pour faire ses présents de Noël). Sûrement l'ange aurait un air enthousiasme, y voyant l'occasion de faire une toute nouvelle expérience de la condition humaine.

_Foutaises._ L'expérience, c'était le nom que chacun donnait à ses erreurs, et avoir créé ce syndrome d'achats au dernier moment était sans conteste la pire erreur de sa vie.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il se reçu en pleine figure la tétine d'un bambin énervé. Il dirigea son regard sur la créature braillante, et faisant fi du père du monstre qui se répandait en excuses, Crowley en arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait partir d'ici immédiatement avant d'assassiner quelqu'un. Et puisque le massacre tout comme le vol étaient exclus par Aziraphale et donc rendus impossibles, Crowley jeta tout simplement le téléphone derrière lui et quitta la file d'attente.

Le père passa alors de désolé à scandalisé, comme les autres clients. Il ne prêta que peu attention au vigile du magasin qui essayait de le retenir pour payer le portable qu'il venait de casser, et s'engouffra dans sa Bentley, qui retentit bientôt au rythme de Queen.

_**Oh my love we've had our share of tears** (Oh mon amour nous avons eu nos parts de larmes)_  
_**Oh my friends we've had our hopes and fears** (Oh mes amis nous avons eu nos craintes et nos peurs)_  
_**Oh my friend it's been a long hard year** (Oh mon ami ça a été une dure et longue année)_  
_**But now it's Christmas** (Mais maintenant c'est Noël)_

_**Yes it's Christmas** (Oui c'est Noël)_

_**Thank God it's Christmas** (Dieu merci c'est Noël)_

Oui, c'était Noël, et Crowley avait toujours un cadeau à trouver.

**oOoOo**

Les plantes de Crowley frémissaient de terreurs. Étant donné la méthode de cultivage particulière de leur maître ce n'était pas inhabituel, mais l'intensité de leur peur atteignait un niveau presque inégalé. La raison était toute simple : on était le 24 décembre, sept heures du soir, ce qui signifiait qu'Aziraphale allait arriver à l'appartement dans une heure. Ce qui signifiait également que Crowley se montrait particulièrement énervé sur ses végétaux et s'était ainsi adressé à ceux-ci en ces termes :

\- Aziraphale arrive ce soir à 8 heures. Je veux que tout soit parfait. Hors de question que l'une d'entre vous me fasse honte. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Alors grandissez, et MIEUX !

Terrifiées, les plantes s'étaient empressées de grandir pour faire plaisir au démon. Ce dernier quant à lui s'était attelé à terminer les divers préparatifs, si bien qu'à 19h55, tout était prêt : les chandeliers allumés, le repas mis à cuire, le champagne sorti. Il ne manquait plus que l'invité. S'appuyant à la fenêtre pour s'occuper en observant les passants, Crowley aperçut une silhouette sur le pas de sa porte : Aziraphale.

Le démon descendit alors précipitamment pour ouvrir à l'ange, lequel avait un air embarrassé :

\- Bonsoir, mon cher. Je suis vraiment navré du dérangement.

\- Du dérangement ? repris Crowley. C'est moi qui t'ai dit de venir.

\- Oui, mais à vingt heures, et j'ai quatre minutes d'avance. Je suis terriblement désolé de mon manquement sur l'horaire.

Crowley envisagea un instant d'abonder dans son sens et renchérir en disant qu'il trouvait en effet son comportement totalement irrespectueux, mais se ravisa en se disant que l'ange ne comprendrait pas l'ironie et passerai le restant de la soirée à s'excuser. Il répondit donc plutôt :

\- Tout va bien, mon ange. Je t'en prie, monte.

Aziraphale lui fit un petit sourire et s'engagea dans l'appartement, ne manquant pas de complimenter le démon sur ses plantes. Si Crowley haussa simplement les épaules l'air de dire « ce n'est pas grand chose », celles-ci poussèrent un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

La soirée se déroula alors tranquillement, les deux complices s'enivrant plus d'une fois – l'avantage d'être une entité surnaturelle était l'absence de gueule de bois et les désagréments qui venaient avec – et partageant chacun de nombreuses histoires. Cela fascinait toujours Crowley, cette manière dont certaines personnes étaient lassantes au bout de dix secondes passées en leur présence, alors qu'Aziraphale continuait à être intéressant après 6000 ans.

L'ange le tira de sa contemplation silencieuse lorsque sonna minuit et qu'il demanda :

\- Et si nous échangions nos cadeaux mon cher ?

\- D'accord. Je vais chercher mon présent.

\- Je me demande bien ce que cela peut être, s'enthousiasma Aziraphale.

\- Ça, mon ange, c'est une surprise que tu vas découvrir dans quelques secondes.

Crowley avait répliqué cela avec toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait rassembler, mais il était en vérité bien loin d'être sûr de lui pour le présent qu'il avait choisi d'offrir à Aziraphale. Il décida donc de donner son présent en premier, pour être rapidement fixé sur la réaction de son destinataire.

Celui-ci s'empressa d'ouvrir la paquet, un grand sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. Cela aussi fascinait toujours Crowley, cette manière que l'ange avait de s'enthousiasmer de tout. Et fort heureusement, son enthousiasme ne baissa pas en découvrant le contenu du cadeau.

\- Un livre ! dit-il avec joie avant de lire le titre. « De bons présages »... Je ne connais pas du tout cet ouvrage en plus !

C'était maintenant l'instant fatidique. Crowley savait qu'il ne prenait pas trop de risques en lui offrant un livre – mais le contenu allait-il lui plaire ? Et surtout, le style d'écriture ? Il se fustigea soudainement mentalement. Aziraphale avait côtoyé les plus grands écrivains, comment pourrait-il se satisfaire de la plume d'un petit auteur de pacotille tel que...

\- Crowley ? C'est toi qui l'a écrit ? demanda Aziraphale après avoir parcouru la première page du manuscrit.

\- Oui, marmonna-t-il. Ça raconte nos aventures.

\- Je...

L'ange bafouillait, et avait les larmes aux yeux. Crowley paniqua : c'était mauvais signe, non ? Mais Aziraphale le prit dans ses bras, et murmura :

\- J'adore ce cadeau ! C'est le plus beau qu'on m'ait jamais fait. J'ai hâte de le commencer !

À cela, Crowley pouvait réagir de deux manières : soit se contenter d'un « de rien », soit se réfugier derrière une provocation pour contrer l'émotion qui montait en lui.

En bon petit démon, il se tourna vers la deuxième possibilité et dit :

\- Oui, il est génial. Je suis sûr que tu ne pourras pas faire mieux.

\- Oh... et bien oui, mon cadeau n'est pas aussi...

\- Mon ange, je rigole, s'empressa de le rassurer Crowley. Je suis sûr que ça sera très bien.

Cela donna le courage à Aziraphale de lui sourire et sortir de son manteau un paquet, que Crowley ouvrit immédiatement. Le contenu découvert, il resta un moment interdit.

\- Je l'ai fait de mes propres mains, sans magie ! commenta fièrement Aziraphale.

C'était tout à fait louable, mais cela n'aida pas Crowley à comprendre ce qu'il venait de recevoir. L'objet, en laine noire, ressemblait à une chaussette, si ce n'est qu'il était troué des deux côtés. Et qu'il faisait plus d'un mètre de long.

Comme Aziraphale était figé, guettant sa réaction, Crowley sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose :

\- Merci beaucoup mon ange. Je l'adore.

Cela eut le mérite de soulager Aziraphale, qui soupira :

\- Dieu merci ! J'ai tellement craint que tu trouves l'idée déplacée.

\- Déplacée ?

\- Et bien... commença l'ange gêné. Quand nous avons échangé de corps, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tester ta forme... serpentine. Et je me suis aperçu que sous cette forme, tu avais très froid. Donc... surprise ! termina-t-il, un petit mouvement paniqué des mains.

Oh. _Oh_. Aziraphale lui avait offert un pull... pour serpent ? Il ne savait pas s'il était incroyablement perturbé par ce présent ou profondément touché. Son absence de réaction inquiéta cependant son créateur qui demanda :

\- Il ne te plaît pas ? Je l'ai fait en noir car tu t'habilles pratiquement toujours dans cette couleur, mais si tu veux je peux...

\- Non, non, il est parfait, le coupa Crowley.

\- Vraiment ? demanda l'ange dont les yeux étaient larmoyants de stress.

\- Oui, oui, vraiment ! Regarde, je l'essaie de suite.

Il disposa le pull sur le sol, se transforma pour reprendre sa véritable forme et s'engouffra dans le tube laineux. _Je suis complètement ridicule_, se dit-il. _Quel genre de serpent met un pull en laine ? Pire. Quel genre de démon met un pull en laine ?_

Puis il leva ses yeux reptiliens vers Aziraphale qui arborait un large sourire.

\- Mon cher, il te va merveilleusement bien ! Ce qui n'est guère étonnant. Tout te va.

Crowley bénit le fait d'être sous sa forme serpentine en entendant cette dernière remarque, ses écailles masquant le rougissement qui avait investi ses joues. C'était une autre chose chez Aziraphale qui le fascinait : la plupart des gens, humains, démons ou anges, se montraient récalcitrants devant sa forme de serpent. Mais Aziraphale, lui, ne semblait pas perturbé outre mesure de converser avec lui sous cette forme. Pire – ou était-ce mieux ? – il continuait de le regarder comme s'il était particulièrement beau. Crowley était certes un démon plutôt sûr de lui, cela n'empêchait pas que parfois il avait besoin lui aussi de se sentir apprécié.

Alors il resta sous sa forme de serpent, profitant du pull tricoté par Aziraphale – la fierté et le bonheur dans les yeux de l'ange valait bien quelque petite ridiculisation.

Et puis, il devait bien reconnaître que ce pull était particulièrement confortable.

Ils passèrent ainsi le restant du réveillon lovés dans le canapé, Aziraphale lisant à voix haute le livre écrit par Crowley, lequel était niché sur les genoux de l'ange.

_**Oh my love we've had our share of tears** (Oh mon amour nous avons eu nos parts de larmes)_  
_**Oh my friends we've had our hopes and fears** (Oh mes amis nous avons eu nos craintes et nos peurs)_  
_**Oh my friend it's been a long hard year** (Oh mon ami ça a été une dure année longue)_  
_**But now it's Christmas** (Mais maintenant c'est Noël)_

_**Yes it's Christmas** (Oui c'est Noël)_

_**Thank God it's Christmas** (Dieu merci c'est Noël)_

Oui, cette dernière année n'avait pas été des plus faciles, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient débarrassés de l'Apocalypse et leurs supérieurs respectifs, Crowley avait le pressentiment que ce genre de soirée ne serait pas la dernière.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas pour lui déplaire.


	2. L'ange boudeur

**Petit mot de l'auteure : **me voici de retour sur ce recueil (on va dire que c'est un recueil) avec un autre texte répondant à un défi de Bibliothèque de fiction. Il fallait faire un texte de pile 200 mots, ni plus ni moins !

_Merci à Plume, Sigognac, Angelica, Anne2014 et jakrster pour leurs review sur l'OS précédent !_

* * *

Aziraphale boudait.

C'était assez rare, et plutôt mignon, à vrai dire. Même s'il essayait de faire les gros yeux, l'ange ressemblait toujours à ce qu'il était, à savoir un ange, et n'avait rien du tout de l'aspect colérique qu'il voulait renvoyer. Mais tout de même, Azirphale boudait, alors par respect pour lui, Crowley s'efforçait de ne pas trop montrer qu'il ne lui faisait absolument pas peur. Ses quelques bouderies n'avaient de toute manière jamais duré bien longtemps, alors Crowley ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis.

Sauf qu'une heure était passée, et Aziraphale continuait de lui tourner le dos. Ce qui était embêtant – non pas que Crowley accorde de l'importance à l'opinion de l'ange, mais... un petit peu quand même. Après une énième œillade noire d'Aziraphale, Crowley soupira : il était temps que cela cesse !

\- Je m'absente quelques minutes, annonça-t-il à l'ange.

Comme dit, Crowley revint peu après, une crêpe dans les mains, qu'il tendit à Aziraphale.

\- Tu... es allé la chercher en France ? s'exclama l'ange.  
\- Ouais... pour m'excuser d'avoir fait tomber ta crêpe tout à l'heure. Maintenant, tu peux arrêter de bouder ?

À en juger par la satisfaction d'Aziraphale, sa question était superflue : il était déjà entièrement pardonné.


End file.
